Rose Red
by Anniria
Summary: Hinata and Naruto have finally married, but the day after their wedding she is kidnapped and Naruto will do anything to find her, even awakening a dormant bloodline said to have been lost since the time before Konoha was founded. NaruXHina
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rammstein

A/N: I got the inspiration for this fic from the Rammstein song Rosenrot {Thus the fiction title it's the english translation of the word} yes the song will play a bigger part in the story though probably just the title, but it might change I also got inspired by the song Engel for some reason

* * *

Naruto lay in his bed, looking up at the ceiling as he thought about what had happened that day, he finally gets up enough courage to propose to Hinata and she agrees, nearly destroying his eardrums from the volume of her squeal. They were married that day by the Rokudaime Hokage Umino Iruka, Naruto didn't really mind it despite Iruka's fear that he would be pissed that someone else was chosen. The real reason he wanted to be hokage was so that he could be recognized and respected, but ever since he destroyed the akatsuki and a bastardized version of the kyuubi that they mashed together using the other bijuu he gained the villages respect though some of them still hated him.

And now here he was in bed next to his new wife, who was snuggled into him holding him tight, and realizing that this was where he wanted to be. He smiled lightly as he let sleep claim him and bring him to the land of dreams.

* * *

Naruto was sitting in the jounin lounge looking around at everyone and wondering why the meeting had been called. Then Iruka walked in and most of the jounin snapped to attention, except for Naruto, who just gave a lazy wave, Shikamaru, who was sleeping, Kiba, who also gave a lazy wave, and Sai, who just gave Iruka one of his fake smiles.

Iruka sighed at the four knowing that they would never change, but he smiled and said to the jounin, "As you all know the gennin exams are coming around again, and I was wondering if any of you were willing to take on a team."

Naruto tensed but stood and said, "Sorry Iruka-sensei, but I have to take care of Hinata and try to raise a family with her before I take on a team."

Iruka nodded knowing that this would probably happen and he always tried to give his jounin the choice of taking a team though if there weren't enough jounin he would assign squads. The rest of the rookie 9 that was there all gave their various excuses, except for Shikamaru who was still asleep and would probably get suckered into getting a team.

* * *

Naruto snickered as he left the lounge Shikimaru had indeed been suckered into getting a team, Iruka might have liked giving his jounin choices but that didn't mean that he didn't like to assign them to people he thought they would be good with, though he somehow made it seem like it was their idea. Naruto smirked at the memory of Shikimaru's shocked face as he headed for his two story house on the outskirts of Konoha, far away from the rest of the population that they could have solitude, but close enough to the Hyuuga compound that Hiashi would be satisfied that his daughter was in good hands.

He started humming a tune to himself as he turned down the street that held his house, it was next to the Wolf's Claw Weapon shop, the shop that Tenten and her father co-owned, which was good when they needed weapons, and the fact that one of their friends was next door to them. He stopped humming in shock when he opened the door, there were corpses and blood everywhere. He ran through the house trying to identify the corpses, but they all fell into ash when he got close, then he got to his and Hinata's bedroom and saw that it was relatively clean, there was a note on the bed and he picked it up hesitantly and read what was written on it


	2. AN : Adoption sorry

A/N: this isn't a chapter but a notice about Adoption

I've realized that I have way too many stories that I have absolutely no intention of finishing, unfortunately, for what ever reason, so I am putting them up for Adoption, not all of them I'm keeping The Bloody Lullaby and my two one shots but all others are up for adoption, just send me a PM and I'll put your name in the AN, and also feel free to change the story as you see fit


End file.
